Ferris Wheels
by JiseiHakushaku
Summary: "But, I'm just as comfortable with you as I am with Pokémon. I don't know why." "Maybe you're growing up…" / A collection of random drabbles and oneshots. Random, mostly based on the Black and White games. / FerrisWheelShipping, N/Touko. N/White/Hilda.
1. 01: Ferris Wheels

A/n: After playing the Pokemon Black/White games, I just can't resist this. N/Touko has been a muse of mine since he first was introduced in the game! I just couldn't hold back. XD There's no real order to any of these; I'm just writing them as I go, according to my muses. All are N/Touko though, and while some go with the events/timeline of the games, some are just... random. Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**01. _Ferris Wheels_**  
**Location: Nimbasa City Amusement Park**

**/ / /**

"It's quiet, isn't it?"

Touko looked to N, blinking. She had been looking out the window of the Ferris wheel with such awe, she had barely heard him speak—she wasn't even aware that he'd said that same phrase three times already, only to be ignored for the sights below.

"It is," Touko agreed, grinning. "I love this thing. It goes so high, but it's different than a flying Pokémon…" She chuckled a bit. "They don't have anything like this anywhere near Nuvema town." Touko looked out the windows again, this time more casually, relaxing her cheek against the cool glass.

The last time N had brought Touko up here—under the guise of looking for Team Plasma grunts—it hadn't been as quiet or as pleasant as it was this time.

Last time, he'd confessed to being the king of Team Plasma.

Last time, she and her Snivy had been so infuriated with him, they'd nearly jumped out of the compartment—both were impulsive enough to do it, too, if he hadn't tried to calm them a bit. They at least had agreed to not jump then, but it had been a sad conversation followed by incredibly awkward, uncomfortable quiet. It had been a bit painful to see Touko so angry and frustrated, irrationally feeling betrayed by him—a practical stranger—and completely not understanding his dreams for the world.

Now, things were different.

They were both stronger and more open-minded. They were closer—friendlier. N could talk to her just as well as any Pokémon, and knew he had gained her trust. Maybe he hadn't won her over to his side of things yet, but he had her understanding and respect.

"Thank you for bringing me up here, N," Touko said suddenly.

N nodded, tipping his hat slightly. "My pleasure, Touko," he responded politely. He couldn't deny that he'd brought her here for his own selfish reasons; seeing her smile at him reminded him of his goal, and he subtly scooted closer to her. "You did enjoy it last time, so I thought…" He trailed off a bit, blinking.

What _had _he thought? Besides that this could possibly be a romantic spot to…

"N, are you still with me here?" Touko laughed, waving her hand in his face. He blinked, jolting slightly. "Haha, welcome back to Unova, N! You look like an Emolga shocked you!" She teased him, leaning forward. He felt his face heat a bit. "Is something on your mind?"

Bingo.

"Actually, yes." N cleared his throat, rolling his shoulder nervously. "Touko… You know how people say that whenever two trainers come together to battle, it's to understand each other and their Pokémon?"

"Yeah," Touko nodded. "I also know you really don't like that belief."

"I don't." N nodded back, looking up at the ceiling awkwardly. He was being very careful with his words right now; the last thing he wanted was to give her the wrong idea and hurt her. He didn't want to sound ridiculous, either… "Well, I think I can understand the idea now, at least. I don't believe in it, but maybe I'm growing to."

"Oh? How come?"

"Every time we've come to battle, we've learned about each other." He explained slowly, voice quiet. "I've realized that without those events, as small as they may seem, we may not have ever been able to be this right now."

"Huh? 'Be this'?" Touko tilted her head.

It wasn't uncommon for her to be confused by what N was saying. She found that even if his complex theories and talk of formulas didn't overwhelm her tired mind, she'd lose herself in his words, his voice, or his eyes. Even his smile, if it was present. N had always had this way of charming her—_melting_ her even, on occasion—and she could absolutely call him kingly. From the first time she saw him after that Team Plasma speech, Touko had been interested in him; from their first battle, she knew he would be a challenge for the rest of her life—one she'd look forward to. When she would get to meet him, whether they battled or not, it was a treat. Her feelings of interest, attraction, and even those of competitiveness grew with each meeting.

Touko had grown to care for N more than she anticipated.

"Touko?"

She jumped a bit—it was her turn to be a space cadet, it seemed. "Yep?"

N smiled a bit. "By 'be this', I meant… being as we are now. Friends." He leaned towards her, and she noticed his hand on hers. "I like this feeling. It's different from being friends with Pokémon."

"Humans do tend to be different from Pokémon…" She reminded, eyes widening slightly.

"But, I'm just as comfortable with you as I am with Pokémon. I don't know why." His brows furrowed a bit; he looked cute frustrated, Touko noted.

Touko's face heated a bit. "Maybe you're growing up…"

"Maybe you're just growing on me." N countered with a chuckle, before leaning in and taking her lips. Touko resisted jumping away, internally melting at the action.

Yep.

It was definitely different than the last time they were up here.


	2. 02: Understanding

A/n: And already, there's another! In the time between figuring out how to post this baby, I had a lot of free time for drabble-writing. Time I should have used for other things...

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

This one here takes place right after Touko (or, the player..?) beats Skyla in Minstralton.

* * *

**02. **_**Understanding  
**_**Location: Minstralton City Gym**

**/ / /**

"_But, that also means that Pokémon who really love and trust their trainers will also be separated from them—and that breaks my heart a little."_

Touko's mind—which had already been a bit jumbled from surprise; N was the last person she expected to run into outside of Minstralton City's gym!—was spinning at his words. N could sure talk a lot, and he always said the most surprising things—he never disappointed her that way. Despite being able to see his point, she was absolutely thrilled that he could at least recognize that there were trainers and Pokémon who _liked_ being together.

_He's got a good heart, and I can respect that, _Touko decided, before gasping. "Hey, N, wait up!"

N paused for a moment, looking back curiously. "Yes?"

Touko's face heated a bit. She'd sounded so desperate and eager just then—_Wait, what was I even going to say to him? _She blinked, looking down to her Servine while twiddling her thumbs. Well, this was certainly a bit weird. She probably looked rather dumb, too…

"Touko..?"

"Ah!" The brunette jumped slightly, before a thought came to her. "Hey, remember what you said that one time? You said… You said that people battling to understand one another was—ah… You said it was ridiculous, right?" She hoped she hadn't misunderstood him again or something.

"I did." N frowned slightly.

"But we've grown to understand each other a lot." She pointed out. The green haired boy tilted his head, the Purrloin beside him looking equally confused. Touko shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. "Every time we battle—every time we meet—I learn something new about you. I'd like to think you learn more about me, too. I think the Pokémon have fun, too! Ivy has fun at least, right, Ivy?"

The Servine made a cheerful noise, and Touko grinned. "See?" She patted the Pokémon's head, looking to N hopefully. "I know you disagree with Pokémon battles, N, but we definitely have gotten closer to each other and our Pokémon through them… Or at least, I'd like to think we have. That's why Pokémon and humans make such good friends… It's how we learn about each other."

N blinked, wandered over to her side. She watched him curiously; he was smiling just a bit, though there was definitely something sad in it.

Touko hated that bit of sadness. She wanted it to go away. She wanted to see N totally happy.

_He's happier than he was before, though, and I'm glad for that…_

"I can… understand what you're saying. We may have." He said slowly, obviously thinking his words out carefully. "But that doesn't change anything. I won't stand by and watch Pokémon be hurt by careless, selfish trainers." He patted Ivy the Servine's head, and there was a silence before Touko simply smiled at him.

"I didn't expect it to change you."

_I don't think I would have wanted it to…_

_

* * *

_A/n: Any requests for future additions?


	3. 03: Home

A/n: I transferred all of my Pokemon to my White game and restarted my Black game today, and am hoping it'll help me get more inspiration! Here's a quickie that I typed up after battling Cynthia again. xD;

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters involved.

Thanks for the three reviews, guys! Keep it up! :D

* * *

**03. **_**Home  
**_**Location: Undella Town**

**/ / /**

Touko laid back on the beach, eyes closed and completely relaxed. She was exhausted from all the events of the past year. Her journey had ended; she'd gotten her Pokémon, beaten all eight gyms and the league, and even helped take out Team Plasma—and N.

It'd been a year since he left, to be exact. One long year without a word of his whereabouts. Touko tried not to worry—he had Reshiram, after all, just as she had Zekrom! He would definitely be safe, right?—but it was difficult not to.

Her arm was nudged by the nose of her impatient Serperior, Ivy. She felt Zekrom's hot breath on her face.

Internally, she groaned; since it'd been a year since beating the Elite Four, she'd tested her skills out again on a few people, and decided she'd try going around the world. Next on the list was the first gym in the Johto region, but she was still tired—she didn't want to get up and leave yet.

"Yeesh, impatient much?" She teased, eyes staying closed. "It's a long trip to Johto, guys. Can't we relax here just a bit longer?"

A sudden wind rose, and she felt herself snap awake and to attention. Maybe she should listen more to her Pokémon after all—

Touko froze, looking out to the sky. In the not-too-far-off distance was N, looking like a king on a chariot, riding Reshiram confidently.

He was smiling at her.

"I'm home!" She heard him call.

Suddenly, the world was a bit brighter for Touko.


	4. 04: Room

A/n: Written for Emzy, aka _Vampire Note 13.13_.

* * *

**04. **_**Room  
**_**Location: N's Castle**

**/ / /**

"So this is your room, huh..?"

N nodded absently, comfortably sitting cross-legged in front of the train set. "When the castle rose, this must have gotten messed up…" He mumbled mostly to himself. Touko watched as he fiddled with it seriously—that look of determination with the ever so slight hint of amusement was so innocent, it reminded her how childlike he really was. She looked around a bit as he worked. "You're uncomfortable," he pointed out. "Why?"

"It's just…" Touko didn't dare look back at him for a moment, carefully planning her words. "It's just… I'm not sure whether to be sad or happy."

He blinked once.

"It's N's world. I'm happy to be invited in, but…" She frowned. "This room feels very sad."

"…I guess it is." N frowned a bit, looking back to his trains. His cheeks were slightly pink. "But it's not so bad. It's nicer now."

"Huh?"

"There's someone to share my toys with, I mean."

Touko flushed, smiling.

"I see."


End file.
